


Pa-Pa-Pa-Pagena

by AntoniaParanoia



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, I don't know why I wrote this, I love opera, Sorry Not Sorry, Steve rather likes it, The Magic Flute - Freeform, Tony wants to listen other stuff, Vision likes opera, Wanda is curious, sam is annoyed, scarletvision - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8801443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntoniaParanoia/pseuds/AntoniaParanoia
Summary: Wanda discorvers an unspoken truth when Vision is listening one of his favorites operas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know why I wrote this, I wrote it from by cellphone so sorry for the mistakes hahahaha, enjoy!!

'O mio babbino caro' 

Sam groaned annoyed by the music that was sounding in the moment. Vision was now a fan of opera, so day after they the whole team heard the loud women and men singing with all their lungs, it was annoying.

"Vision with his opera again, huh?" Steve asked sitting next to Sam with two sodas in his hands, he gave one to his friend.

"Yes, I think I'm going to kill myself" he barked irritated. It was true all day, everyday, 'thankfully' it was a different opera everyday. Except for one, 'The Magic Flute' the android heard that maybe two times a week.

"I like it, is relaxing" Steve replied with a smile, he was not annoyed at all.

"How can be high-pitched screams, relaxing?" Sam asked surprised by Steve's reaction of the subject.

"It seems that Prince Tamino won't stop with his operas" Tony said entering the room.

"Huh?" Falcon asked puzzled. Tony rolled his eyes. "It's a character from an opera, don't ask" he said sitting on another couch.

Wanda emerged from the kitchen with a glass of juice in her right hand. "Wanda please, tell your boyfriend to stop with this hell!" Sam begged the Maximoff girl.

"Let him have fun Sam, and for your information, he is not my boyfriend" she said as a matter-o-fact.

'Der Hölle Rache...' 

"Nooo, for fuck's sake" Sam said. "Language" both Tony and Steve said in unison. The aria of the Queen of the Night was the one Sam hated the most, the ridiculous high notes were driving him insane.

"I'm going to see what I can do" Wanda said walking in the direction of Vision's room. She didn't want him to stop, she just needed an excuse to see him.

Knock, Knock, Knock.

"Come in" Wanda heard the android voice through the door.

"Hello Vizh" she said with a smile sitting next to him on the bed.

"Hello Wanda, do you need anything that requires my services?" Vision asked curious. However he was happy that Wanda was with him, he enjoyed her company.

"I just wanted to see what you were doing" she said with a smile a little bit flushed; she always felt like that when she was near Vision.

"Oh wonderful, I'm listening 'The Magic Flute'" he said enjoying the music. It seemed that three people were singing, a man with 'high notes' a woman, and a man with a deep low voice.

"Which characters are singing right now?" Wanda asked curious. Honestly she just wanted to spend some time with the synthetic man.

"Tamino, Pamina and Sarastro. Tamino is a Prince that is in love with Pamina whom is the daughter of the Queen of the Night, and Sarastro is a priest or something like that. Tamino needs to leave to a mission with Sarastro to prove his is worth to Pamina, and well, she thinks he doesn't love her" Vision tried to explain. Wanda listened to the piece and it was beautiful, she could hear the distress in the woman's voice.

"I've noticed that you always listen to this opera, why?" She asked looking at him trying to find the answer on his features. He lowered his gaze slowly thinking of a good answer.

"This is one is a 'happy ending opera' the other ones end tragically and I prefer happy ones, I know it sounds silly..." he answered embarrassed. Wanda reached for his hand without thinking and she felt her cheeks warm. Vision's hand was warm and welcoming although he still looked at her with slightly wide eyes.

"There is nothing wrong with that... Now why don't you tell me who's your favorite character" Wanda said as she let go of his hand slowly feeling a little bit awkward. Vision flinched an looked a little bit disappointed but he quickly composed himself.

"You now, I've never thought about that..." he said thougthfully. 

"Papageno" he said after a moment. "He is so simple, he just wants love and nothing else" Vision said and Wanda was impressed.

That said a lot about Vision personality and she started to wonder if he wanted love to, he never brought up the subject with anyone, not even her, so Wanda decided to investigate a little further.

"Does he find it?" Vision looked at her then blinked once, twice "Yes" he answered. Wanda's heart started to pound harder against her chest, but she did not know why.

"He finds Papagena, a woman that is like him. He is like a bird-man, and she is like a bird-woman" he told her. Wanda's heart stopped and her cheeks felt cold and pale again.

Did Vision want someone like him to love? Wanda didn't want to confess not even to herself that she felt something beyond friendship for the Vision, and this statement made her feel anguished.

"Vizh..." she said almost breatless. He looked at her somewhat concerned.

"What is it Wanda?" He asked. The Maximoff girl gained confidence trying to sound as normal as possible.

"Would you like to find a person like you? A romantic partner?" She asked nervously. The question took Vision by surprise.

"You mean like a synthetic partner like me?" He asked puzzled. Wanda nodded softly.

"I do not know... I've just experienced affection, well love is new to me, and sharing it with someone that shares my insecurities could be easier..." he sounded distant. Wanda swallowed trying to moist her dry throat.

"But boring I think, things would be always the same, I would know how the other feels, always rulled by the logical side, still, I don't think someone would be able to love me. Humans and androids don't match" he answered truthfully. Wanda could no longer hear the music, she was trying to process Vision's words, he said love was new to him, so he has experienced it? But he said that androids and humans couldn't be together.

"Are you in love Vision?" Wanda asked looking at his eyes. He seemed more impressed than before, he sighed and lowered his eyes ashamed.

"Are you Vizh?" She asked more impatient than before. He looked at her slowly, and he said "Yes" almost inaudible.

Wanda's heart raced and stopped at the same time, she felt hope but also felt afraid.

"Are you in love Wanda?" He asked with a sad expression on his face. This caught Wanda of guard, but she decided to be honest.

"Yes" she said with a sad smile. There was a silence except for the aria that was sounding.

"That's Papageno and Papagena" Vision said looking at the stereo with a small smile.

"Vizh I love you" Wanda blurted out without thinking. She covered her mouth with her hand feeling surprised and nervous for her outburst.

Vision looked at her his eyes wider than before, he swallowed like ten times opening and closing his mouth, Wanda's heart broke a little and seeing that Vision was speechless she decided to leave.

"I'm sorry Vizh" she said standing up quickly. She did not reach the door because a strong arm stopped her, she turned around her eyes watery meeting Vision's deep eyes looking at her very soul.

He was lost of words so he decided to act instead of talking. He lowered his head until his mind stone was against Wanda's forehead, she closed her eyes her heart ringing in her ears.

Vision slowly closed the distance between them until their lips touched, it was the sweetest kiss Wanda has ever experienced, and Vision's warm lips felt like velvet against her owns. After what it seemed like an eternity they parted.

"I love you too..." he said embracing her in his arms. She smiled against his shoulder. 

Vision paused the music and then they heard a yell.

"Thanks god Vision stopped those screams, my ears won't bleed anymore" they heard Sam shouting relieved.

Wanda and Vision looked at each other smiling lovingly before kissing for the rest of the evening.

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILER FOR THE OPERA(?)
> 
> Now that I think about it the characters mentioned (Papageno and Tamino) have a lot to say in this story.
> 
> Tony called Vision Tamino. Tamino is a Prince who fell in love with Pamina when he saw her portrait, going to rescue her, he is not afraid, and he would do anything to fight for what he believes, rulled by the mind over the feelings he is still in love with her and is completely loyal and logical.
> 
> Vision said his favorite was Papageno. Papageno is completely the opposit of Tamino, he just wants delicious food and good wine, although his biggest goal is to find a girl to share everything and having kids, he is afraid most of the time and doesn't do the stuff the wise men of Sarastro tell him, still he just follows his heart, not seeking for wisdom or knowing more, he just enjoys life and try to live with simple things.
> 
> You can try to understand why I used this characters, happy accident I did not noticed that Tamino was useful in this hahaha xD 
> 
> If you are interested in watching the opera Youtube has my favorite version complete and with English subtitles! Just search 'Die Zauberflote Paris 2001' and the first result that is!
> 
> If you want something more modern, you can watch the movie directed by Kenneth Branagan is a little bit different but fun! Here Tamino is a soldier instead of a prince. The lyrics are in English instead of German, and I found it really interesting and fun!! 
> 
> Read you soon! 


End file.
